Kingdom Heart 4-Times Forgotten Light
by Ailpaws
Summary: A new Keyblade weilder has been found! But when everyone gets involved, it becomes a little crazy. The new Keyblade weilder is a girl and they know nothing about her! Setting off to go find clues, information and possibly her, they encounter new and old enemies plus new and old friends. They visit old worlds and find out the most greatest hidden legends.
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

_**Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted the light for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of the light survived... in the hearts of these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away.**_

_**Do you understand, Kairi?**_

* * *

Kairi woke up and sat up in her bed. "I don't understand. That was a long time ago, I'm not a kid anymore." Kairi said. A sound went off as kairi looked at her watch. She tapped it and sora's face appeared. "Like what I installed? Our watches are now also wireless tranceivers! I call them watchphones." Sora said. "Why did you call me? It's 5:00 AM! Morning!" Kairi yelled. "Right, sorry about that. Come to Destiny Islands, I have a surprise for-" Sora got cut off. "Stop being childish, Sora. Kairi, come to the islands. We have another problem that we have to take care of." Riku said befoe he shut off Sora's "awesome wirless tranceiver". Kairi got up and got dressed, then ran out of the house.

She got to the islands and saw Riku, Sora, Aqua, Ventus and Terra. "Everyone's involved?" Kairi asked. "When it comes to this, yah." Ventus replied. "A new Keyblade master has been found. " Sora said. "Really?" Kairi asked. "She carries the other Kingdom Key, because Sora doesn't anymore." Riku said. "I like the Oblivion, it makes more damage on the oppenent." Sora said. "Anyway, another girl." Aqua said. "Good, we have too many boys." Kairi said. "Problem is, we have no information on her. So, we'll have to travel to find her and more clues to why she has the Keyblade." Terra said. Kairi sighed. "1 thing or the other." Kairi said. "Only a few people can travel, though. That's the other problem." Aqua said.

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aqua were going to travel. Ven and Terra were staying to protect the island. The set off in the Gummi Ship, Sora drove. "How far are we going?" Kairi asked. "Probably far." Riku said. "Don't worry. We'll make it in time." Aqua said. She and Kairi sat in a different part of the Gummi Ship as Sora and Riku piloted. Sora put it on Auto-Pilot and paced. Riku got up. "What is it?" Riku asked. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling that something's going to happen." Sora said. Suddenly, the ship span out of control. "What's happening?" Kairi asked. "We don't know, Auto-Pilot is going out of whack right now!" Riku shouted. Sora fell to his knees and he clutched his jacket over where his heart was. "Sora!" Riku exclaimed. "What's...going on?" Sora asked. He fell unconscious and Riku took the Auto-Pilot off. "Crap! I'm so stupid!" Riku said. He lost his footing and went sliding backwards. The last thing he heard was Kairi scream.

Aqua woke up beside Kairi, her head was pounding. She looked around and then shook Kairi. Kairi moaned as she sat up. "What happened?" Kairi asked. "The ship crashed. We need to look for Sora and Riku." Aqua replied. "Fine." Kairi said.

Riku woke up and shook Sora. Sora groaned but didn't wake up. Riku picked sora up and threw him over his shoulder. "I'll find the girls while you sleep. Perfect plan, Sora...just perfect." Riku said as he stood up and ran off.

Kairi tripped and almost fell. "Where are we anyway?" Kairi asked as she tapped her watch. The words came up on the screen, then it said 'No Signal'. "No signal? Oh, that's great." Kairi said. "Let's keep going." Aqua said.

Riku kept running, then he stopped. He put Sora down and Sora woke up. "Finally." Riku said. Sora stood up and almost tumbled. Riku reacted to that. Sora held his head. "My head hurts so much." Sora complained. Riku sighed. "Let's go and find some clues, hopefully we'll find the girls on the way." Riku said. He ran off and Sora followed him.

Kairi rested as Aqua tried to find a signal. "None." Aqua said, "I'm going a little further." "Okay." Kairi said. Aqua went further and Kairi heard heavy breathing from behind a tree. She walked over a found a little girl, she was beaten up badly. Kairi sat down beside her and felt her forehead. "She has a fever." Kairi whispered. She faced the girl up towards the sky and lifted her slightly off the ground. The little girl moaned and her fever got a little higher. "Aqua, someone's hurt!" Kairi shouted. Aqua ran over and sat beside Kairi. "She has a high fever and she's hurt." Kairi said. The little girl groaned and woke up, her eyes only half open. She looked up at Kairi and Aqua. "Are you okay? What happened?" Aqua asked. "I was attacked by creatures, they were small and black." The girl replied. "Heartless? Weren't they gone for good?" Kairi asked. "Apparently not." Aqua replied. "I was trying to find someone...but it's like he disappeared." She said. "Who?" Aqua asked. "I was looking for Ventus, but I couldn't find him. Then I ran into a different boy. He said his name was Vanitas, I didn't know him...he seemed like a ghost. He said that he knew Ven...and he was going to hurt him. But, I didn't want that to happen. So, I continued to search for Ventus, but I couldn't find him." The little girl explained. "How do you know Ven?" Aqua asked. "Aqua, if she wants to see him then we should take her to him. If she knows him, he must know her." Kairi said. "We don't even know who she is." Aqua said. "My name is Vel. Ven is..." She couldn't finish. "We should get you healed before you talk." Kairi said.

Sora and Riku didn't have signal either. "This is impossible!" Sora shouted. "They're your wireless tranceivers, you should be able to figure them out." Riku said. "Oh, incoming call." Sora said. He tapped his watch and Ventus came up on the screen. "Hey, find anything yet?" Ven asked. "The only thing I found was an almost dead Sora." Riku joked. "No, we haven't. Riku, I wasn't almost dead! I was just unconscious!" Sora yelled. "Where are the girls?" Ven asked. "We got separated. The Auto-Pilot went haywire and we crashed." Riku replied. "Oh, well let me know when anything happens." Ven said as he hung up. "I say we find the girls." Sora said. "They found us first." Riku said. "Huh?" Sora asked. "They're coming up the hill over there." Riku said as he pointed to the hill. Aqua and Kairi got to the of hill, Vel was on Aqua's back. "Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted. "Hey, it's the boys." Aqua said. They waved and came down the hill. "Your okay." Sora said when they reached them. "Who's the little girl?" Riku asked. "She says she knows Ven, her name's Vel. Their names sort of sound the same." Aqua replied. "They do sound the same. Anyway, we found out where we are. A lady that was walking in the forest told us." Kairi said. "Great! So, where are we exactly?" Sora asked. "She said that we're 2 miles away from town and that we should head back. We asked her which town and she said..." Aqua let Kairi finish. Kairi broke it down in pieces. "Twi-li-ght To-wn."

"It's really Twilight Town?" Sora kept asking. "And like I've answered for a million times...Yes." Kairi replied each time. "We're almost there." Riku said. "No, we are here." Aqua corrected. They all looked at the large town as they stepped through a hole in the wall. "IT IS TWILIGHT TOWN!" Sora screamed and exclaimed at the same time. "That's what I've been telling you. Geeze." Kairi said. "We have to take care of Vel first." Aqua said.

"Why don't we help?"

* * *

Oh My Gosh! I finished a chapter of Kingdom Hearts! I've feel like I'v been brainwashed the past few days, so I keep writing new stories. That's going to stop and I'll actually finish my stories. _**NJSBCOJNDJVBJDB, BLAH! **_That's me for the last few days. I know this story will be long, but now...The Story Questions!(I know. These suck. :(...)

_**Who is Vel and will she be okay?**_

_**How does she know Ventus?**_

_**What will happen in Twilight Town?**_

_**Who offered to help the group of Keyblade weilders?**_

_**Find out in the next** **chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2-Returns and Reuniting

They all turned and saw 3 teens, 2 boys and 1 girl. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Kairi exclaimed. "Long time, no see." Sora said. "You need help, don't you?" Olette asked. '"Yah." Aqua replied. "Follow us." Hayner said. They turned and ran off. The 4 looked at each other and then followed.

While they followed the 3 teens, Kairi noticed something. "Aqua, Vel's fine." Kairi whispered. Aqua looked back and saw that Vel was fully healed. "What?" Aqua asked quietly. They stopped when they heard something crash. "What was that? Pence asked. They all looked and saw a bunch of Heartless around a stack of boxes that they had tipped over. Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblades. "Aqua, Hayner, Pence, Olette, find somehwere to take care of Vel while we fight." Kairi ordered. The 4 nodded and left. The 3 Keyblade weilders got ready to fight, then Aqua ran to Kairi's side. "Vel's safe with the other 3." Aqua said. They all went to fight the Heartless.

"I hope they'll be okay." Olette said. "Meawhile, Pence and I will go find that place again, just incase our memories won't do it for us." Hayner said. "Okay, I'll stay here with Vel." Olette said. "Be back in no time." Pence said. Vel moaned as she tried to open her eyes. "Don't push yourself, Kairi and the others are fighting for us." Olette said.

Kairi got knocked back. "Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. He used a potion on her. "You okay?" Sora asked. "Fine. Pay attention." Kairi said as she stood up. Riku killed many of them, but they just kept showing up. "No matter how many we kill, there's just more and more waiting to come." Aqua said. "I think we knew that." Sora said. "We have to get out of here." Kairi said. "Hey! If you hurry we could get away from here!" Pence shouted. The 4 ran over to them and they ran away from the spot.

The Heartless followed them far. "Do you need me to carry Vel?" Aqua asked Olette. "No. I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." Olette replied. "Up ahead!" Hayner yelled. They all practically slid into the area as the Heartless were knocked back with an invisible barrier. "This is the only place that everyone is safe, but they're still hiding." Olette said. "Understandable." Riku said. "So, why are you here?" Pence asked. "There's someone we're looking for. Carries a weapon like us. Have you seen her?" Sora asked. "No, we haven't." Hayner replied. "Well, thanks anyway." Sora said. "Guess we have to move on." Riku said. "Shouldn't we help? I mean, there's so many Heartless around and they can't do it alone." Kairi said. "It's okay. When you have some extra time, just come back then. We're safe here." Hayner said. "Okay." Sora said. "What do we do aabout Vel?" Kairi asked. "We'll keep her safe here with us." Olette replied.

Sora paced around the Gummi Ship as Riku drove. "Would you stop pacing?" Riku asked. "Sorry." Sora said as he sat down. "What is with you?" Riku asked. "We left them alone in that world...I also have a bad feeling about that girl, Vel." Sora said. "Of course you do. You have to jinx us every time." Riku said. "Very funny." Sora said sarcastically. "Try not to put yourself to close to the darkness, you'll be fine." Riku said. He put the Gummi Ship on Auto-Pilot and got up. "I'll drive." Sora said.

Kairi and Aqua came into the room. "You have to turn around." Kairi said. "Why?" Riku asked. "Just do it!" Kairi said. The controls went out of whack and the other 3 were talking, so they didn't recongnize what was happening. 'That's weird...I'm starting to feel tired.' Sora thought. He fell asleep and the ship started spinning. "Whose- OOF- idea-OW- was it- OW- to-OOF- let the- OWOWOW- kid-OUCH - drive!" Kairi shouted. "I-OW-let go of the wheel-OUCH-and-OOF-he took it!" Riku shouted. "That wasn't smart!" Kairi yelled. Riku took the wheel again when he could, but the controls were broken. They crashed, again.

This time, they weren't separated. They got up and Sora was passed out. He didn't have a fever, but he just passed out. "He's okay, but we should get help from someone. So we can repair our ship and possibly find out what happened to Sora." Aqua said. Riku tossed Sora over his shoulde rand stood up. "Let's go." Kairi said cheerfully and just walked away. Aqua and Riku followed. "I recongnize this place. Radiant Garden!" Kairi yelled. She started running and Aqua and Riku still followed her.

"Ouch!" Kairi ran into someone and fell. "Gosh Dang it! Watch where your going! Oh my god, it's you!" Kairi opened her eyes and sat up. "Sorry about that." Kairi looked up and saw Yuffie. "Long time, no see." Kairi said. "What happend to Sora?" Yuffie asked. "We kinda rashed. Maybe you can help us?" Kairi asked. "No problem." Yuffie said. Sora woke up. "Riku, put me down!" Sora yelled. Riku dropped Sora. "What was that for?" Sora asked. "You told me to put you down, I put you down." Riku said. "I'm lost." Aqua said. "Oh, just come on! Leon and the others are waiting!" Yuffie shouted.

"So, you just passed out and you ship crashed? Cid can fix your ship, but we have no idea what happened to you, Sora." Leon said. "Okay, thanks for helping anyway." Sora said. "Anytime. Cloud's out trying to find clues on what's been happening to Radiant Garden." Aerith said. "And I think I found the cause." Cloud said as he walked in. "What is it?" Yuffie asked. "It's coming from the castle. But, it'll take forever to get to because of the new group of Heartless that decided to come along and protect it." Cloud replied. "We'll help you out." Aqua suggested. "It's our problem, but that would be nice." Aerith said. "First, we'll have Cid repair your Gummi Ship so you can go back to Twilight Town. They're in danger right now, so you might want to check that out." Leon said.

Once the Gummi Ship was repaired, they set off to Twilight Town. "I hope they're okay." Sora said. "I hope we don't crash." Riku said.

They ran through Twilight Town and found a bunch of Heratless, killing the ones that got in the way. "There's too many!"Kairi exclaimed. "How is there even this much? We got rid of them for good, there just can't be so many!" Sora yelled. "Let's find the others before we do anything else." Aqua said. "Good idea. But if you hadn't noticed, we're surrounded." Riku said. "Let's just fight!" Sora yelled. They fought for awhile and continued moving on. Kairi got seriously hurt and was thrown into a stack of boxes. "That was painful." Kairi mumbled. "Kairi!" Sora shouted. Kairi got healed by a potion. "Thanks." Kairi said. "None of us did anything." Aqua said. "That's because someone else did." Riku said. Sora looked around and saw no one. "That's strange." Sora mumbled as they continued fighting.

Sora was struggling to fight. He finished off a Heartless and another one came flying at him, same goes for everyone. 'This is impossible. We can't hold up for much longer.' Sora thought. 'We can't just keep fighting like this. We have to find Hayner, Pence, Olette and the other towns people. But it's just impossible.' Kairi thought. 'I can keep fighting, only for awhile. The others can't hold on for much longer either. This is ridiculous.' Riku thought. 'I'm a Keyblade master. I can do this. But, there's so many Heartless.' Aqua thought. "That's it! Use the spell Stopga! It will help!" Kairi yelled. They all used the spell and time froze. They continued running on before time unfroze.

Time wasn't on their side as everything unfroze. They kept fighting and eventually collasped. "I can't do this anymore." Sora said. "None of us can." Riku said. "It's too hard." Kairi said. "Why are there so many?" Aqua asked. Most of the Heartless were gone by the time they collasped. The last group of Heartless jumped at them and they held up they're Keyblades to protect themselves. Nothing happened. Aqua opened her eyes and saw 2 boys. "Terra! Ven!" Aqua exclaimed. "We knew you couldn't do it alone." Ven said. The 4 got up and fought with the 2. Ven tripped and fell down. "I'm so clumsy." Ven mumbled. The Heartless he was fighting jumped to attack him and Ven held up his Keyblade. The Heartless disappeared, all of them 1 by 1. "What?" Sora asked. "The Heartless are retreating. Why?" Kairi asked. "What the heck is happening?" Riku asked. Ven got up. "What just happened?" Ven asked.

"Sora! Everyone!"

* * *

_Whata happen next? _I don't know yet. I'm sorry for my stupid late updates and the shortest chapters ever. I did this just before I was suppose to visit my cousin, so it's a quick done and easy upload. I suck right now. _**ADBUISHIOCBUDCOIIDBVUIBDIONCOBO, BLAH!**_

_Story Questions(They Still Suck):_

_Why did Sora pass out?_

_Will the Heartless return?_

_Who called out to everyone?_

_Find out in the chapter!(**Whenever I upload it**)_


	3. Chapter 3-Heartless and Missing

Hello! I'z back. I know, I've been working on this story and not on any others. I'm sorry, I really am. But I'm on a KH line right now and I can't do anything about it. I've been waching CardCaptors and Pokemon, but I just can't seem to stop with Kingdom Hearts. I have a problem with writing stories, so...yeah...Oh, BTW, this story was made from my liking to the awesome and amazing story by _**zeldahearts1337**_. You made a wonderful story, to bad that my mom kept taking the laptop away :(. I finally finished reading it, well done! I thought it was epic(I don't like using the word epic but it's the only thing that I can use to discribe your story) and I was amazed. _**36 chapters**_! I was like...**HOW!? **Anyway, on with the story. _**^.^**_

* * *

Olette ran over to them. "The Heartless are increasing in number and Vel is gone!" Olette shouted. "Do you know where she went?" Aqua asked. "No, she left and I think she must have been stopped by all the Heartless." Olette replied. "Did you say Vel?" Ven asked. "Yes, she left if your looking for her." Olette replied. "She did say she was looking for you, do you know her?" Kairi asked. "Long story." Ven replied. "Um...guys." Sora said. They ignored him and kept talking. The Heartless were coming back though. "Hey, guys!" Sora shouted. They still ignored him. The Heartless were back. "Everyone!" Sora yelled. The Heartless got closer. "Hey everyone!" Sora screamed. "What!?" Riku asked. "Heartless!" Sora replied. They all brought out their Keyblades. "Not again." Kairi complained. "Shoot." Riku mumbled. "Guess it's back to fighting." Sora said. "What about Olette?" Ventus asked. "Uh...protect her?" Sora asked. "Ven can protect Olette. Since he's clumsy, Terra can help. The rest of us will fight." Riku said. "Gee, thanks. Everyone loves to be called clumsy." Ven said. "Sounds good to me." Aqua said. "Then let's go!" Kairi motivated.

After the fight, more Heartless showed up. "We just can't keep fighting like this." Kairi said. "I wish I could help." Olette said. "It's fine." Ven said. "There's too many." Terra said, "We have to retreat." "How!? We're surrounded!" Riku shouted. "There is always a way." Aqua said. "Well, you seem to be stuck." A voice said. They looked up and saw someone that they didn't know. "You? It...can't be..." Kairi said. "So, you do remember." He said. "Let's see if I can bring back more memories." He swung his hand and the Heartless attacked. The group got up and attacked back at the Heartless. "Let's keep fighting." Sora said. "We can't fight for much longer." Terra said.

"This is too much." Ven said as he fell. Sora fell next, then Kairi. Eventually everyone. "Your weak." He said. Kairi got up and kept fighting. "For 1 of the 7 princesses of heart, your tougher then usual." He said. "I can't let you hurt my friends." Kairi said. Sora got up. "Me too! Your not touching them!" Sora shouted. They all got up and continued fighting.

"Not going to happen." Ven said as he fell again. "It's way too much." Kairi said. The rest of them fell and the Heartless attacked. 'Help us.' Sora thought.

'So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?'

Kairi woke up in the Gummi Ship and she sat up. "What happened?" Kairi asked. "A light came out of nowhere and we woke up here, in the GUmmi Ship. That's all Sora and Riku said." Aqua replied. "Guess we got lucky." Terra said. "Ven, tell us about Vel. How do you know her?" Aqua asked. "When I was little, before I met you and Terra, me and Vel were siblings. She's my little sister. But, because of Xehanort, we got separated. I guess she came looking for me after that." Ven replied. "You never told us about her." Terra said. "Because small fragments of my memories were scattered while I was training with both of you, so I couldn't remember her. Now that my memories back, I can." Ven said. "We'll be in Radiant Garden again soon. So maybe she's there." Aqua said. 'Why do I keep thinking about my grandmother's story?' Kairi thought.

* * *

Sorry, don't have time to make this long. I'm starting to get hungry and I'm tired of _**writer's**_ _**block. **_It's been going on for a week and it sucks. My family doctor says that it's insonia, pfft. How does he know? Anyway, I'm tired and I should go before I say anything bad. Review if you want._**(I am suckish right now. I apologize.)**_

Story Questions!(Still suck...ish):

_Why does Kairi still think of her grandmother's story?_

_Who is the man that controls the Heartless?_

_Will Twilight Town be okie dokie?_(I'm stupid...)

_What will happen in Radiant Garden?_

_Will they find Vel?_

Find out in the next chapter!

_**(Ice Cream! Boo-Bye!)**_


	4. Chapter 4-A New World, Surprise!

Helloz, peoplez. Iz back with another , this'll be a fun chapter. Heading to Radiant Garden and then to a world that I made myself. But this is a fun story and I have fun writing about awesome things and stuff! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kairi closed her eyes and thought about it. 'This whole thing seemed fine, now it seems crazy. This is ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. I can't fight, none of us can with this much Heartless. Even with the Keyblade, even with more then 1. The new Keyblade wielder, who is she? And that man, I know him, don't I? Why is my memory messed up like Sora's used to be? What was his name? I can't remember anything, not even what happened to my grandmother or anyone. What's happening?' Kairi thought. 'Naminé...'

Kairi opened her eyes. 'Naminé? Did she...' Kairi thought. 'No, I didn't. It's him.' 'How are connecting with me?' Kairi asked. 'I'm you, silly. Can't you remember at least that?' Naminé asked. 'Sorry.' Kairi said. 'It's okay. I'm not messing with your memories, Judoc is. The man you saw, he won't show his face for a certain reason...but that reason remains hidden within your most deepest and precious memories. If you can't remember, you'll have to try harder because I can't help with that. I don't even know how he got into your memories and how he's messing them up, but I know that your strong enough to remember.' Naminé explained. 'Thank you, Naminé.' Kairi said.

They landed in Radiant Garden and looked around. "Let's find Leon and the others first." Sora said. "Me, Terra and Aqua will stay here and guard the big town. You go find the others." Ven suggested. "Okay."Riku said. 'I'm worried that I'll let them down.' Kairi thought. 'I'm with you.' Naminé said.

They got to Merlin's place and went in. "Your back so soon?" Leon asked. "Well, we kind of got kicked out of Twilight Town by a light that helped us from the Heartless. That place is full of them." Kairi replied. "Cloud found the source. So now we can go kick butt!" Yuffie shouted. "But, we still have to learn about them. Why are they here, what's in that castle? Even Sora's question, why did he randomly pass out? How were they saved by the light?" Aerith asked. "So many questions, so less answers." Cloud replied. "Do you at least have some answers?" Sora asked. "Why are they here? Because they're trouble. What's in that castle? No idea. Why Sora randomly passed out? No idea. How were they saved by the light? Because they're wielders of the Keyblade and Kairi is 1 of the 7 princesses of heart." Leon replied. "So, 2 more answers." Riku said. 'Why did Sora pass out? Because of his heart, he's connected to so many people and most of them are in danger. So, it caused him to feel tired because he's the connection between all people and objects.' Naminé said. "I know how Sora passed out. Because of his heart, he's connected to so many people and most of them are in danger. So, it caused him to feel tired because he's the connection between all people and objects." Kairi said. "Makes sense." Riku said. "Who told you that?" Cid asked. "It just came to my head." Kairi said. "1 more question to answer. What's in that castle?" Cloud asked. "That's what we're going to find out. Let's go and fight, we're healed and ready. So, why not? We can go get Terra, Aqua and Ven, then fight the Heartless." Sora said. "No way! We almost got creamed at Twilight Town. Are you crazy?" Kairi asked. "But, there's more people now and there's no one to protect. We just need to watch our backs and help out. Pay attention to what's happening around us and that's it." Sora said. "Looking out for each other as well, because you never know what could really happen." Riku said. 'Kairi, you have to fight.' Naminé said. 'Why?' Kairi said. 'Because, everyone needs you.' Naminé said. "Okay." Kairi said. "Do it after you head to other worlds, they need your help more." Leon said. Sora nodded.

The Gummi Ship had problems. It crashed and they didn't know where they were. "Ow...what the hell Gummi Ship?" Kairi asked. They all got up except for Sora. "Um...Sora?" Riku asked. Sora stood up. "What? What? What the heck happened?" Sora asked. "We crashed." Riku replied. "Oh, okay." Sora said. He jumped and landed on the ground. "I'm gonna' have a nap." Sora said. "Not now." Kairi said. Sora got up. "Fine." Sora said. They came out and ended up in a town. "Are you sure it's safe?" a boy asked. "Nobody else has noticed it yet." Another boy replied. "I don't know, Isaiah. You say crazy things somethings." The boy said. "Hey, we'll go in there and grab every single piece of information and treasure, then leave. What do you think, Ed?" Isaiah asked. "Sure, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you." Ed replied. "We won't get caught. I know we won't." Isaiah said. He bumped into Sora. "You were saying?" Sora asked. "Oh man!" Isaiah shouted. "I knew you couldn't promise anything." Ed said. "We won't tell as long as you leave our ship alone." Riku said. "Ship? I'm good with technology if you need help fixing it." Ed said. "Well, we crashed so that would be helpful. We don't really have any munny though, so..." Kairi was cut off. "No munny needed. Just a favor." Ed said. "What?" Aqua asked. "There's been trouble around town and we can't do anything about it because we're not strong enough. Mind destroying the little black creatures?" Ed asked. "The Heartless? Sure." Ven replied. "Then me and Isaiah will start working tomorrow." Ed said. "Woah! I ain't doing anything." Isaiah said. "I'll give you 100 munny." Ed said. "We'll work tomorrow." Isaiah said. "Anything for munny. For now, you can stay with us." Ed said. "Thanks, but where are we?" Aqua asked. "This is "The Town of Forgotten." It's called that because no one really knows about it. When someone leaves, they forget everything about it and they can't look back or..." Isaiah was cut off. "Don't tell them. It's frightening." Ed said. "Or what?" Sora asked, "I'm not scared." "Fine, tell them." Ed said. "If they look back...okay, it's strange but I'm not comfortable with saying this." Isaiah said. He dragged Ed in front of him. "Geeze, I'd love to tell them." Ed said sarcastically. "Really? Thanks." Isaiah said. "If they look back, they'll get fatelly hurt by something. But, no one ever knows what it is because it's to fast and most people have died because of it." Ed said, "And why do I always have to tell the new comers?" "Because you do it better then me." Isaiah said. "Definetly can't be a heartless." Kairi said. "A nobody?" Sora asked. "Possibly." Riku said.

The next day, Isaiah and Ed gave them different clothes so they wouldn't be questioned around town. "So, do you think we should go take care of the Heartless or should we ask what people around town know about the to fast fatel monster?" Sora asked. "I think we should take care of the Heartless while we ask people around town about the catastrophy." Kairi replied. "Well then, the 3 of us should split up to look for clues. We can handle the Heartless seperately." Riku said. "Why couldn't the others come along?" Sora asked. "Ed and Isaiah are working on the Gummi Ship, Ventus would have gotten lost in the big city, Terra's still recovering from the darkness and Aqua had to stay behind to look after them." Kairi said. "Let's split up." Riku said. The 3 nodded and ran off in different directions.

"Excuse me? Do you have any information on the fatel creature that attacks people when they look back after they leave town?" Sora asked. "No, I don't. No one has ever seen it." The man replied."Hey, didn't those blonde girls ask you the same thing?" TThe other man asked. "Yah. Along with that blonde boy." The man replied. "Who asked you that?" Sora asked. "The kids over there." The man replied. Sora turned around and saw the 3. "Thanks." Sora said.

"What about it? Just because we're kids you can't tell us? If you know about that creature then you should tell us." The small girl said. "Your a child, you should stick to childish things." The man said. "But, you know about it. Why can't you tell me? I'm not a kid." The tall boy said. "Sorry." The man said before he alked away. "Again? Just because I'm a small 12 year old, that doesn't mean anything." The small girl said. "How do you know about it?" Sora asked. They turned around. "It's the number 1 talk around the whole city. Just because I'm 12 years old, that doesn't mean anything." The small girl replied. "Vel, Naminé and Roxas?" Sora asked. "Sora...hey." Roxas said. "What's going on?" Sora asked. "Do I know you?" Vel asked. "Vel, this is Sora. 1 of the 7 guardians of light." Naminé said. "How does he know me?" Vel asked. "Aqua and Kairi found you in the forest. You got attacked by Heartless, remember?" Sora asked. "I'm weak. Don't remind me." Vel replied. "You just started weilding a Keyblade like Lea. You can't expect to be strong right away." Roxas said. "She's weilding a Keyblade!?" Sora asked. "Gee Roxas. What a way to keep a secret." Vel said sarcastically. "It was you all along. Then let's look for clues together, then we can let everyone know that you're the new Keyblade weilder." Sora said. "Well, you see...Vel doesn't exactly weild a Keyblade. When she was in trouble, it came to her and now it's staying with her. Since she came looking for Ventus, it's been with her and she's been using it to fight. But, she wasn't ment to weild a Keyblade." Naminé explained. "But, if the Keyblade came to her...then it chose her." Sora said. "He's right. So, continuing with looking for clues." Roxas said. The 4 continued to ask people for clues.

* * *

That's that chapter. Sorry, I had to sort of rewrite it. I tried to do Narnia but it failed badly. So, I started this world, I made it myself. Sorry for the kind of cliffhanger. I'll be sure to do everything I can to keep writing and update. Yayz for Kingdom Hearts!(KH for short.)


	5. Chapter 5-Coming Together

"That other guy seemed suspicious. He said he knew about it, but he wouldn't tell us." Vel said. "I wonder why." Naminé said. "Boys will be boys." Vel said. "Hey...what's that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked. "Where's Sora?" Naminé asked. "Over there." Roxas replied. The 3 ran over. "Really? There's someone like that?" Sora asked. "Yah. There's a man in the hospital, his daughter knows all about that creature because he's the only person that remembers everything about that monster. He can't talk anymore, so you should ask his daughter. There in the hospital now, I think." The lady replied. "Thanks." Sora said. "Let's go talk to her then." Roxas said. "Yah." Vel said.

They got to the hospital and they walked past a lady that was coming out. Naminé was asking the girl at the counter about the man's daughter and if they could talk to her. "I'm sorry. He only wants family and friends to visit him." The lady said. Vel tugged on Naminé's jacket. "Let me." Vel whispered. Naminé, since Vel is small, picked her up onto her shoulders. "We're friends of his daughter from across the country. Where is she?" Vel asked. "Oh, his daughter was the lady that just left." A man replied. Naminé put Vel down and the 4 ran out of the hospital. "Which way did she go?" Vel asked. "She said she was leaving town for awhile. She's probably at the train station by now." A boy replied. "Thanks." Sora said as the 4 ran to the train station.

"Where is she?" Roxas asked. "It's impossible just to find 1 lady? This is ridiculous." Vel said. "They said she was at the train station. But, she's not here." Sora said. "Maybe she already left. We'll take the next train." Naminé said. The 3 nodded.

They got on the train and waited. "Um...that guy is checking for tickets." Sora said. "Don't worry." Roxas said. "Tickets." The guy said. Vel brought out 4 tickets and he checked them, then gave them back. "Thank you. Tickets." The guy said as he kept moving. Vel put the tickets away. "Always be prepared." Vel said.

The same lady walked off the train. "There she is." Sora said. "Come on." Roxas said. The 4 ran off the train. "Excuse me?" Naminé asked her. " Yes? How may I help you?" She asked. "We know that your dad told you everything aboout that monster on the outskirts of town. Do you mind sharing what he told you with us?" Roxas asked. "I can't. Your children and it's ony for weilders of something called the 'Keyblade.'" She said. They all summoned their Keyblades. "We are holders of the Keyblade, miss. Please, tell us." Vel said. "I know I may not carry a Keyblade, but we travel together as Keyblade weilders." Naminé said. "Okay, just not here." She said. "Thank you, miss." Vel said as they dismissed their Keyblades. "My name is Sam." She said.

"So, the monster is just somewhere out there?" Vel asked as they looked off the hill. "Yes, it's very harsh...what happens to people when it happens. When they get attacked. When someone steps out of town they lose they're memory of here, then they get attacked when they try to look back. Obviously, it does not want to be seen or it wouldn't be so fast...and it wouldn't attack those who try to look back, they say it's trying to protect something." Sam explained. "Protect what? There's nothing out there." Sora said. "Maybe. But, I think that there might be something out there, because my dad was the only person who remembered. He said that it wasn't something, it was _someone_. Someone who had a hurtful look in their eyes and they were wearing a black coat, so he could only see the eyes of that person. They were an amber color. He only remembered that he said something to him." Sam explained. "What was it?" Sora asked. "He said, 'You are the 1 who has made your heart a prison.'" Sam replied. "But, what does that mean?" Roxas asked. "He also said, 'Even if you are not the prisoner.' Dad said that he had 2 voices, more then 2. I thought it was strange to hear it as a litle girl, but now it's different." Sam said. "What is your dad's name?" Roxas asked. "His name?" Sam asked. "Someone said the same thing to Sora once." Roxas replied. "Sora? That's my dad's name." Sam said.

They went back to the hospital to see her dad. "A future me or something?" Sora asked quietly. They walked into the room. Her dad was old, but he did have Sora's hair. "May I ask who your mom is?" Roxas asked. "Yah, you didn't say anything about her." Vel said. "My mom's name is Kairi. Naminé looks like her, almost exact." Sam said. "Oooo, looks like Kairi is your girlfriend." Roxa said. "No, his wife. Be sure to name your daughter Samantha." Vel said. "Come on, you guys. 2 against 1 isn't fair." Sora said. "Fair doesn't matter when 1 knows the truth." Roxas said in a certain voice. "That voice creeps me out." Sora said. Naminé giggled at the 3. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "Don't worry about it." Roxas said.

The 4 continued to wander around the city. "Well, now we have some clues." Sora said. "Yah, some clues about your future." Vel said. "Hey!" Sora scolded. Vel pulled her hat over her head. "I'm a child, you can't hit me." Vel said. "You're so cheerful in too many situations." Roxas said. "There's nothing wrong with that." Naminé said. "Sora!" A voice called. The 4 turned around and saw Kairi and Riku. "What's with the others?" Riku asked. "I found them trying to gather clues like us." Sora replied. "Vel, you're okay." Kairi said. "Oh yes. I'm quite fine." Vel said looking up at Sora as he blushed and rubbed his head. "We found some clues on the creature outside of town and...uh..." Sora stuttered. "What?" Kairi asked. "Something else." Sora replied. "I don't know. Maybe we should give in on some of the extra details." Roxas said. Naminé giggled. "What's so funny?" Riku asked. Roxas gave him a wink from behind Sora. "Oh, now I get it." Riku said. The 4 of them laughed as they left Kairi to think and Sora to blush, his face went all red. "Never mind. We'll tell you the clues on the way." Vel said.

"So, this town is different?" Kairi asked. "Not exactly...we've actually found a few people with our names." Vel replied. "So, this is a world we've been to already?" Kairi asked. "No. This is like a future time or something. Here, it's like we're from the past." Vel replied. "Exactly, now you know." They turned around and saw Ed and Isaiah. "Your ship is repaired, it took awhile." Isaiah said. "But, now you know exactly what this world is. It's the future, that's why you forget about it when you leave and that creature protects the border. But, it's become more harsh all the sudden." Ed explained. "Do you mind if we stay here for awhile? Just so we can look more into this?" Riku asked. "Nope, I don't mind. We could use some other outside company other then ourselves." Ed replied. "You just spilled the beans." Isaiah mumbled. "Hey, we've been here for how long? What have we been able to do? Maybe they can do better then us, they have more clues then us now and the only man that saw it is Sora's future self." Ed said. "Yah, your right." Isaiah said. "Sora's...future self?" Kairi asked. Sora looked at the ground. "Well, I'm glad you found clues. We didn't." Aqua said as the other 3 walked up. "Well, Sora has to tell Kairi now." Vel said. "Tell me what?" Kairi asked. "N-nothing." Sora said. "Your lying aren't you? I can see that your lying." Kairi said. Everyone else giggled at that. "Anyway, we'd be happy if you stayed with us." Ed said. "Okay." Aqua said. "Maybe the other 3 as well?" Ed asked. "Sure." Roxas replied. Vel looked up and saw the man from earlier, he was carrying a suspicious bag. "It's you!" Vel yelled as she ran after him. He ran away and Vel followed him. Naminé and Roxas ran after her and the others followed.

The man ran into a tunnel and the door started to close. Vel slipped under, Ventus followed her and slipped underneath. Sora was quick and he made it, Kairi made it just before Ed. The others were outside. "I don't see a switch for the door." Sora said. "We'll have to go by ourselves." Kairi said. Vel quickly ran after the man. "Wait!" Ven shouted as he followed her, Kairi, Sora and Ed followed the 2.

"Vel, slow down!" Sora shouted. "I can't lose him!" Vel shouted back. She wasn't paying attention and she didn't notice the small hill. Vel amost went down, but Kairi caught her. "Thanks." Vel said. "This is why you need to pay attention." Sora said. Ventus looked down the hill and started to go diwn. The others slowly followed, but that wasn't a good idea. Sora slipped and fell, then he crashed into everyone and they slid down the hill. Kairi protected Vel on the way down the hill.

They found the man and he quickly went up to the top of the tunnel. "Up there is the city controls. What's he doing?" Ed asked. "Let's go." Kairi said.

End of chapter! I'm doing better at this, I'm happy that so far...last time I checked at least...129 people read this. 129! I'm happy!

2013-05-21

10:37 AM


	6. Chapter 6-Kikan and Kagi

Hey, so I may not update for awhile...no surprise there...because I'm making videos on Facebook and finally uploading them. Also, I'm heading over to Conarie Key/Rie Hope Key's place for awhile and she'll be writing her stories while we talk and she'll be making videos with me(POSSIBLY AND HOPEFULLY. SHE'S VERY FUNNY.) At the end of the chapter, I'll give you the ages of Ed, Isaiah and Vel just so you don't have to ask. The others as well. ENJOY!

* * *

Vel tripped and almost fell, she was behind and she started to run out of breath. Ed managed to get to the controls and figure out what was going on. "No damage was done, but why was he up here?" Ed asked. "It makes absolutely no sense. I don't get it." Kairi said. Sora helped Vel up the last step. "That was too many stairs and right after a ladder? I don't get that." Ven said. "Neither do I." Vel said. Sora took a look at the computer and he saw no damage. "Ed, do you mind if I ask you to check through the computer?" Sora asked. "No, I can do it." Ed replied. "Thanks." Sora said.

They sat around, waiting for Ed to possibly find something. "Anything?" Kairi asked. "Nothing." Ed replied, "I'm not that good with computers. Oh, dang it!" "What?" Sora asked. "I need a password." Ed said. Vel went up to the computer, typed something in and they were through. "Like I wouldn't expect it to be Starlight." Vel said. "How did you know?" Ed asked. "I have my ways. I've been travelling for awhile now, I know most things." Vel replied. Ed went through the computer a little more and he found no damage, but a map with notes on it. "Here we go. This is something." Ed said. They all went up to the computer and looked at the map. "So, he must have gone that way. But, it's a wall." Sora said as he walked up to the wall. "We can't just walk through walls." Kairi said. "There's no type of magic for that." Ven agreed. "Or maybe we can." Ed said as he walked up to the wall. He tapped it and a control pad came up. "Always expect the unexpected. That's what Isaiah told me." Ed said. Vel tapped a few numbers and they were in. "If we didn't have Ed, we wouldn't have found much things." Kairi said. "Well, if Vel hadn't typed in that password, we wouldn't even be at this secret passage way." Ed said.

They walked down the path and it was very long. "How much longer can this get?" Vel asked. "Very long. Be happy we're halfway through." Ed replied. "Yah, you're right." Vel said. Kairi's watch beeped and she tapped it. "Are you crazy!? Where are you?" Riku asked. "We're close. Halfway there." Kairi replied. The others stood beside her and looked at Riku. "Are you serious!? Hurry up! We're surrounded by Heartless again!" Riku yelled. "Hey, we're doing our best." Sora said. Vel suddenly felt a cold chill run throough her as she looked ahead. "Hey, maybe we should head back." Vel said as she took a few steps back. "Why?" Ven asked. "I don't know. It seems like we should." Vel replied. Ven felt the same cold air. "Now I'm thinking that it's actually a good idea to head back. I agree with Vel, let's go." Ven said. "What's with you? There's nothing here, we're only halfway there anyway." Sora said. "Yah..." Ed said. "Actually, I'm getting a really anxious feeling." Kairi said. "You too?" Sora asked. "No, really, I'm feeling uncomfortable." Kairi replied. "Is it a feeling that's like a cold air going right through you? Because if it is, then I just got it." Ed said. "Now that you mention it..." Sora said. Suddely, a group of Heartless came out of nowhere. They all got their Keyblades. "Kairi! Be sure to protect Ed! The rest of us can handle it!" Sora shouted. "Okay." Kairi said.

They kept going as they made their waythough the Hearrtless. Ven fell and was almost attacked by a Heartless, but Vel killed it. 'What's with you Vel? You're fighting so hard.' Ven thought before he followed them. When they got to the end, the man was nowhere in sight. "Come out!" Sora yelled. A girl fell down from the ceiling. "You ruined my hiding spot." The girl said, "me and Kagi were hiding there, but he ran off." "Kikan?" Vel asked. "Hey, long time no see. Have you seen Kagi?" Kikan asked. Vel shook her head. "Who's that?" Ven asked. "Who are they?" Kikan asked. "It's a small world." Ed said. "This is Sora, Kairi, Ed and the one I was looking for this whole time, Ven." Vel replied. "Oh." Kikan said as she got up, "I'm Kikan. Kagi's missin right now, but we travelled with Vel for a little while. We got separated back in Twilight Town." "How did you meet? When did you meet?" Kairi asked. "We met before I got the Keyblade." Vel replied. "Yah, she was in a lot of trouble. But me and Kagi swooped in and saved her." Kikan said. "Speaking of Kagi, where did he go?" Vel asked. "He ran off awhile ago to follow some kind of man, he said that he wouldn't forgive him or something like that. Kagi is so complicated." Kikan replied. "Oh, no time to sleep on the job!" Vel yelled as she continued running. "Hey, wait!" ven shouted as they all ran after her.

They finally got to the very end, where Vel almost fell off the edge because they all fell onto Ven who accidentally tripped Vel. When they got up, they saw a person in a black coat. "Organization 13!" Sora yelled. "No. Not her." Vel said. "What?" Kairi asked. The person turned around and smiled, then removed her hood. "Xion." Kikan said. "It's not easy to fight all those Heartless, that's why I decreased the number." Xion said. "Why do you look so formiliar?" Ven asked. Xion just smiled and opened a path. "Follow your hearts, they'll lead you to where you need to be." Xion said before she left through a dark corridor. They walked along the path and halfway through, it broke ad they fell. "She can't be trusted!" Kairi screamed. "She's your nobody! " Kikan shouted. "I don't know what you mean!" Kairi yelled. Ven grabbed Vel's hand. "I'm not losing you this time!" Ven shouted. "This is ridiculous and dangerous! If Isaiah was here, he'd be having fun and he would tell me not to worry!" Ed yelled. "I don't want to die without Riku with Kairi and me!" Sora yelled. "How could Kagi do this without losing it!?" Vel asked. Suddenly, everything went black.

Vel woke up beside Ven and she shook him as she sat up. "Ven!" Vel shouted. He got up and looked around, everyone else was slowly getting up. "Am I dead?" Sora asked. "Not quite yet! I see Kagi!" Kikan yelled from above. "I hurt all over." Ed said. "What did you mean about Xion be my nobody? Namine is my nobody!" Kairi yelled. "Namine is the light of your nobody. Xion is the darkness of your nobody. Your nobody split into 2, light and dark." Vel said as she helped Ven up, supporting his balance. "I'm starting to get sick of this world." Ven said. "Understandable." Kikan said as she came down from the rock. "Let's keep going, we're almost there. I know we are, if Kagi went ahead of us and you can see him from on top of the rock, then we're definately close." Vel said before they continued on.

* * *

That's it! Okay, so the ages will be after this short announcement. I'm on the bus tomorrow to go see Conarie Key/Rie Hope Key! So, the next chapter won't be for awhile. :(

_**Ages(From only people in this chapter and Kagi and Isaiah. Not Xion, because who knows.):**_

_**Sora: 15**_

_**Kairi: 15**_

_**Ven: 14**_

_**Vel: 11**_

_**Ed: 12**_

_**Kikan: 12**_

_**Kagi: 14**_

_**Isaiah: 13**_

_**~Ailpaws~**_


End file.
